katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday, June 30, 2018
'856 and 747 Island Down River of Brooks Falls approximately 12:13:' Ratna captured this video : '634 Popeye:' Ratna captured this video of 634 Popeye: '451 and her 3 Yearlings Return to Brooks Camp at approximately 17:29:' 451 returned to Brooks Camp with all 3 of her yearlings. Martina created these gifs: Part 1 & Part 2 Pkilborn created this gif . Brenda D captured this video of footage from the Lower River East (RW feed) and Lower River West (LR feed) cams: Ratna captured these videos: Part 1 : 'Juergen's June 30, 2018 Album Page:' Juergen created this June 30, 2018 album page . 'Explore Blog: Bear 856 On Top Again by Mike Fitz:' Mike Fitz' new Explore blog: 856 On Top Again Bear 856 On Top Again This past week, one bear appeared determined to regain his rank at the top of Brooks River’s bear hierarchy. 856 appears to be big enough and healthy enough to show the river’s other adult male bears he’s ready to compete. Bear 856 is one of Brooks River’s largest bears, and from 2011–2016 he was its most dominant. Last summer, however, he was unable to maintain that position, possibly due to a leg injury. As I wrote previously, the hierarchy at Brooks Falls was fated to shuffle. Each interaction between bears can help us understand the organization of the hierarchy a little further. Several interactions between 856 and other bears provide evidence that he may be, once again, subordinate to no other bear. In the video above, bear 747 sits in the plunge pool below Brooks Falls, a spot nicknamed the jacuzzi. You can see him turn and begin to move out of the jacuzzi as another bear approaches. The other bear is 856. 747 is very large, perhaps larger than 856, but although size does matter in the bear world, disposition also plays a big role. 856 is consistently more assertive than 747. 856’s directed approach toward him is an obvious challenge: get out of my way or else! 747 doesn’t seem willing to challenge 856 in a physical fight. Under these circumstances, if 747 turned away then he would expose rear flank to attack. Possibly for this reason he stands his ground and only begins to leave after 856 appears to be preoccupied with a salmon. 856, in his hyper-dominant way, doesn’t let 747 leave without more conflict. Just before the clip ends, 856 chases 747 into the vegetation behind the wildlife-viewing platform at the falls. Several people on the platform witnessed the rest of the confrontation. They reported that 856 and 747 continued to posture silently, and 747 continued to remain submissive to 856. 856 has also confronted and challenged other large males, like 755. Dominant bears have many survival advantages over subordinate bears. Dominance may not provide access to more fish when salmon are extremely abundant, but dominance and a high rank would certainly provide access to the most productive fishing spots when salmon aren’t as plentiful. When salmon are migrating at Brooks Falls, for example, some fish are almost always found in the jacuzzi, 856’s most preferred fishing spot. Salmon aren’t as consistently accessible in other locations like the lip or the far pool. At least one study, however, has found dominant bears don’t necessarily catch more fish than bears lower in the hierarchy. This indicates that bears utilize a variety of strategies to survive. Dominance is just one route to success. Bears like 856 take advantage of their size and strength to make their living, displacing other bears from productive fishing areas and potential mates. As 856 continues to challenge other bears over the next few weeks, more bears will take the hint and leave him alone or simply avoid him altogether. Soon, we may be watching the bearcam when the bears at the falls quit what they’re doing. We might see them stand and begin to move away from their favorite fishing spot. Then we might observe 856 waltz toward Brooks Falls. By avoiding his approach, the other bears demonstrate a level of respect for an assertive survivalist, one uses size and aggression to get him what he wants. 'Deelynnd's Week 2 Bearcam Highlight Video June 24, 2018 - June 30, 2018:' Cam viewer Deanna Dittloff (aka Deelynnd) created this video of highlights from June 24, 2018 - June 30, 2018, the 2nd week of the 2018 bearcam season: 'LaniH's June 30, 2018 Daily Update Summary:' On July 1, 2018 at 03:42 LaniH posted her June 30, 2018 Daily Update Summary: "Good Morning Bear Peeps, boy what a busy bear filled day yesterday. I was gone quite a bit yesterday so going to try something new for my update. Here is a list of bears seen yesterday: 409 Beadnose, 856, 747, 480 Otis, 83 Wayne Brother, 634 Popeye, 151 Walker, 274 Overflow, 755 Scare D Bear, 451 and 3 yearlings, 435 Holly and 2 yearlings, 128 Grazer, 89 Backpack (not positive on ID) and lots of subadults. New blog by Mike Fitz: Bear 856 On Top Again Here are a few really good highlights from yesterday: Lots of cowboy walking and posturing on the island Between 480 Otis and who I think is 634 Popeye and 83 Wayne Brother: video by Brenda D here is my post where I broke it down ": Lani's June 30, 2018 11:30 comment (linked above @"here is my post where I broke it down"): 2018.06.30 11.30 BF LANIH COMMENT re 480 83 634 01.JPG|LaniH's June 30, 2018 11:30 comment re: 480 Otis, 83 Wayne Brother & 634 Popeye 01 2018.06.30 11.30 BF LANIH COMMENT re 480 83 634 02.JPG|LaniH's June 30, 2018 11:30 comment re: 480 Otis, 83 Wayne Brother & 634 Popeye 02 "So I'm coming into this late cause I was at the movies :) but I just watched the whole island posturing thing between 480 and the other bears here are my guesses as to who they are. I think 480 was in the J and saw 83 Wayne Brother on the island, and 634 Popeye came walking from the riffles. 83 stood kind of in front of the island and 480 and 634 cowboy walked around a bit. 480 then stood off to the platform side of the island and 634 continued to cowboy walk all around the island. 83 left toward the far pool I believe and 480 left toward the platform. 634 followed him a bit later then came back I don't think any of the players are 856 since 480 quickly left the J yesterday and went to the top of the falls when 856 arrived, he would not have cowboy walked with 856 around. Here are some pics: Red arrow is 480, blue arrow is 83 and yellow arrow is 634 (I think you can see his shoulder hump really well here)" 2018.06.30 11.30 BF LANIH COMMENT re 480 83 634 PIC 01 ONLY.png In this pic blue arrow is who I think is 83 because I think I see the rump hump he got from 747 a couple years ago:" 2018.06.30 11.30 BF LANIH COMMENT re 480 83 634 PIC 02 ONLY.png Other videos included in LaniH's June 30, 2018 videos listed in her daily update summary: 634 Popeye video by Martina : 274 Overflow trying out a new fishing technique, with 755 Scare D Bear and 151 Walker there too video by BrendaD : 480 Otis and 151 Walker have a little discussion in the riffles video by BrendaD : 480 Otis and lots of other bears in the riffles video by BrendaD : 451 and her three yearlings video by BrendaD : 747 and 480 Otis kerfuffle video by BrendaD : 409 Beadnose gets displaced by 83 Wayne Brother video by Brenda D : Possible 89 Backpack video by Ratna : 435 Holly and yearlings in riffles video by Rockatte: